Show Me Who's the Truly Superior One
by QwertyRulz
Summary: Zexion takes some advise about what to do in bed...and Lexaeus is the victim! crappy summary, rated M for nudity. a Lexaeus and Zexion fic. domination is eminent.


He was determined to ensnare him. This was the only way. He had been planning for days on how to, as Xigbar so crudely put it, "Become the 'S' of their S&M relationship" ("whatever that is" Zexion mumbled afterwards): Observing how he answers certain types of questions, exactly how large his "superego" was, and how he responded to certain touches (the last one he researched during their training sessions).  
"Lexaeus..." He called in his I'm-such-an-innocent-boy-don't-suspect-me-of-anything voice.  
Lexaeus was suspicious. When Zexion talked liked that, he was either scheming, or he had done something wrong. _I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Wait...that usually ends up worse than what he wants...But he's my_ boyfriend_, so I've got to trust him more._ "Yes, Zexion? And _why_, exactly did you say my whole name? We haven't done that since before--"  
"Bow to me!" Zexion said in a straight-up, flat-yet-commanding tone.  
"Umm...No."  
"I'm only going to say this two more times! So you better give me the right answer, or face the consequences! Bow...to...me!"  
"Like...I...said: No. I don't know what game you're playing, but--"  
Again, Zexion interrupted him, but instead of just talking, Zexion had instead slapped him across the face. Lexaeus had proceeded to grab the attacking arm, and force-held it close to his face. Lexaeus had said all he wanted to in the glare he gave Zexion, as Zexion's face was obliged to look at him.  
The only thing was, instead of an apologetic face, Zexion had pure rage on his face.  
"What the hell was--" And again, Lexaeus was interrupted. He was pulled down by no less than six Zexion clones, holding him down with surprising strength. Lexaeus was about to get up and interrogate Zexion, when he found that even _his_ immense strength couldn't move the numerous clones.  
"We are going to _my room_, this time." The original had said.  
Instead of being pulled through a dark corridor, all of the clones had proceeded to drag Lexaeus in a very humiliating and slightly provocative position. Zexion, not one to not take advise, slowed his pace so that he could be walking right in front of Lexaeus, purposefully swishing his hips to barely feather across his associates crotch.  
Moan Zexion grinned and licked his lips at the reaction. "No wonder..."  
Zexion slowly opened his door, turning around to give Lexaeus his "innocent" smile, oh-so-cute face included. Before his prot'eg'e could respond, he had one of his clones cover his mouth and gag it with his finger.  
"Now we're going to have a little fun! Hm-hm-hmm" Caressing Number V's face.  
_Okay, get the guy, lock the door...now it's time,_ Zexion turned to face Lexaeus, who was now force-kneeling in front of him, _to manipulate this Adonis._  
He knelt down next to the MUCH larger man and started to whisper almost-kisses along the nape of his neck. He remembered what he was told: make sure you don't touch skin-to-skin! He wondered if this was meant to torture, _manipulate! Not torture! I'm not--_  
Moan The sound woke him up from his "voyage des mémoires". He _must_ concentrate in order to make this work. He started to _actually_ kiss Lexaeus, but only through his jacket. He made one of his clones hold Lex's head up to make sure that neither one of them got too close, even though that was the entire plan: to get as close as possible, as he remembered the quote.  
His kisses started from the left collarbone, then trailed to the right nipple, hitting one of Lex's weak spots. An almost deafening moan escaped the, somehow muscular, lips of Lexaeus.  
"Hmhmhm...ahhh, you don't usually get this from me, huh?" The smaller one said, trailing his finger along the zipper down the center of Lexaeus' torso, all the way down to the zipper's head. "This is going to be fun, don't you think so, Lexaeus?"  
At that, he grabbed his neck, and began to massage him, making his fingers bore down hard into the thick jacket, smiling at how Lex's face contorted in both relaxation and slight pain. Stopping his massage, he started unzipping the large, tight jacket until it completely came off. His huge muscles, especially his D-cup pecs, were looking as if the black muscle shirt was choking them. He tore off the tight "shirt", freeing the muscles and watching the massive pecs slightly bulge out. He knew that the man had at least a dozen muscle shirts, so he wouldn't miss this one. Squeezing the right nipple, he had gotten a response exactly similar as the one from earlier.  
"Why is it that the right nipple, ear, and left knee so...tender to you?"  
All he heard in response was a heavy exhalation through the nostrils. Only slightly heavier than how he had been breathing since he led him to his room. "This is the only question you'll answer for now; I think I know why, but still...why won't you talk?" he asked with a smile.  
"Because I know you're going to slap me otherwise." He answered flatly  
To this, Zexion frowned, only visible if you looked hard enough. He honestly had no intention of slapping him anymore...just the "no more sex or masturbation for an entire month for you" punishment if he responded wrong. He looked down at the 32W 62L Black customized 59455 munny leather pants with the zipper going straight down the center of the crotch, with a protective fabric behind to make sure there are no "cuts". Zexion felt that they were on sale because they were worth so much more when Lexaeus was horny. When Lexaeus was horny, it only took a few words to get Zexion in the mood, too. 1.My 2.Bedroom 4.Drawer. Lexaeus didn't believe in lubricant after the first three times. Zexion didn't believe in it after the first time, but Lexaeus persuaded him by comparing it to Zexion's arm.  
As hot as Lexaeus looked in those pants, he found that he looked infinitely hotter with them off, his quadriceps bulging underneath his skin. His short, red hairs softening his legs. He loved looking at his huge thighs, petting them with his gloved hands, silently wishing that he could _feel_ the skin instead of imagining it.  
_I must maintain composure._ He told himself.  
Looking at Lexaeus, he almost lost all of the composure he had. Looking at him, his almost naked body, his gloves still on his hands...the pants loose around his legs. He had only one clone there now, holding his head away, and holding him down with only a slight touch on the shoulder.  
He grabbed Lexaeus' cock and started stroking it, making it hard, although it didn't take long, he was already half-hard. He took the syrupy droplets of precum and slicked it between his index finger and thumb. He then stuck the finger in the dimple in the prominent chin in front of him.  
"Please, just smile, do something that wouldn't make me feel guilty..."  
"You feel guilty about this? I'm surprised you're _feeling_ anything at all after seeing this." But he still took away the disapproving look and closed his eyes, easing into the feeling.  
"Thank--I mean..."  
_When he gets hard, make sure that you bite one of his sensitive spots. That'll drive him crazy!_  
He went over to the right ear, making sure his lips were pulled back, and bit the earlobe with as much sensuosity as he could.  
Zexion changed his favorite sound from the sound of a victims mind twisting to his whim to the next sound that came out of Lexaeus' mouth: a stuttering, heavy moan of pure lustful pleasure. He was surprised at how this was going. Lexaeus seemed to be borderline of getting an orgasm, and he hardly even touched the club-like endowment of his "patient".  
_When he's ready, get him to the edge, and don't make him go past it!_  
He went down onto Lexaeus' crotch and did the best grinding lap dance he could, all the while massaging both the right earlobe and nipple. The heavy moaning, and lustful sighs that emanated from him were signs that he was doing his job right. When the sounds became extremely fervent, he had stopped.  
"Whuh? Why'd ya..." Was all Lexaeus could say through the haze that covered all of his senses but pleasure and touch. Lexaeus started to come back to reality, everything in focus, feeling his pants rise and zipped up.  
"Now, this is the _last time_!" Emphasizing the last two words heavily, "Show me who's the truly superior one. Bow...to...ME!"  
Lexaeus was about to protest, opening his mouth, and even raising his hand up, pointing lazily towards the ceiling if the room. But then, he stopped. He recalled all the events that had happened today, from the lap dance all the way to the entire first name. He thought of this, and wondered, maybe that slap was worth all this...Then he put his ego on the shelf, and knelt down, one knee on the ground, and took Zexion's hand. Kissing it, he said the words that he thought (and slightly hoped) that he would never said. "Zexion, I bow to you."  
Inwardly, Zexion squealed. Outwardly, he said, "Now that the whole 'bowing' thing is over...want to make me beg for forgiveness?"  
"You have no idea!" And they proceeded to more...hard-core activities.  
--a little over an hour later--  
"AAAAGGH!" was a scream that echoed throughout the hall outside Zexion's room as Lexaeus and Zexion both came.

----------------------------Epilogue--------------------------  
As Zexion walked down one of the white as-hell hallways, he had passed Larxene. He felt her turning around, and he felt her arms wrap around his waist in pseudo-affection.  
"So, how did it go?" Her voice was a worse than a rose, more than beautiful, but her thorns had venom on them. "Did you do what I asked? Of _course_ you did, but what exactly did you do?" He hated the too-cute-for-evil snicker she gave afterwards.  
"Well, I must say this: thank you for the advise. When I use it is my own business. Besides, you rarely come down to the basements...Why?"  
"Becaaause, I wanna know what happened!" Larxene said in that beaut-evil voice again.  
Zexion callously took her arms off him, and continued walking towards the stairs. When he knew he was almost out of sight, he said what he was preparing since he started his "plan".  
"Everything...and more!" And at that, he vanished out of her sight. 


End file.
